ploetzlichfeefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Brynna
Brynna ist ein Menschenmädchen, welches mit ihrer Familie am Rande eines Feenwaldes lebt und später von Ash indirekt getötet wird, als dieser ihr auf Rowans Befehl hin das Herz bricht. Geschichte Vor Plötzlich Fee Rowan zeigt seinem kleinen Bruder wie man Jagd auf Menschenmädchen macht. Er wählt dafür das Mädchen Brynna aus, die fröhlich am Bach Blumen pflügt und glänzende Dinge sammelt. Ash entwickelt daraufhin eine Taktik, beobachtet sie und legt jeden Tag ein Geschenk in den Bach, an dem sich Brynna tagtäglich aufhält. Kurz bevor die Frist seiner "Jagd" abläuft, legt Ash ihr keine Geschenke mehr an den Fluss, und Brynna wird ziemlich traurig. Als sie enttäuscht gehen will, tritt Ash aus seinem Versteck, um sich ihr zu offenbaren. Und obwohl sie Angst vor ihm hat, weil er zum "schönen Volk" gehört, vor denen sie ihre Großmutter immer gewarnt hat, lässt sie sich auf ihn ein. Sie verbringen viele Tage gemeinsam - und Brynna verliebt sich unsterblich in ihn. Doch eines Tages verkündet Ash ihr mit großem Bedauern, dass er sie leider verlassen muss. Brynna, total verliebt und kopflos, will ihn nicht gehen lassen, geht seiner Bitte nach und folgt ihm in den Wald. Dort verliert sie auch ihre Unschuld an ihm. Rowan, der das Ganze beobachtet hat, sucht Ash am nächsten Morgen auf und zwingt seinen kleinen Bruder dazu, ihr Herz irreparabel zu zerstören, womit die "Jagd" abgeschlossen sei. Ash weigert sich zuerst, lässt sich dann aber doch überreden. So erzählt er der verschlafenden Brynna eiskalt, dass es nur ein Spiel war und er überhaupt nichts für sie empfindet, womit sie endgültig zusammenbricht. Brynna kehrt nach Hause zurück, verstört und komplett hoffnungslos. Sie trauert so sehr, dass sie nichts mehr isst, nichts mehr trinkt und nicht mehr schläft. Da ihr Körper diese Strapazen nicht aushält, gibt er auf, und Brynna stirbt. Danach macht ihre Großmutter, die sie all die Jahre vor dem "schönen Volk" gewarnt hat, Ash ausfindig und verflucht ihn: er soll niemals Glück in der Liebe haben, alle seine Geliebten sollen einen qualvollen Tod sterben, solange er keine Seele besitzt. Doch Ash, ganz der harte Winterprinz, nimmt sie nicht ernst und tötet die Alte. Plötzlich Fee - Herbstnacht Ash erzählt Meghan die Geschichte von Brynna, weil er Angst um den Fluch von ihrer Großmutter hat. Besonders, weil Ariella ebenfalls gestorben ist, was ihn nur noch mehr in seiner Angst bestärkt. Plötzlich Fee - Frühlingsnacht Eine große Prüfung von Ash am Ende der Welt ist es, mit Schuldgefühlen umzugehen. Einer seiner Visionen, die der Wächter ihm zeigt, ist die Geschichte von ihm und Brynna. Fähigkeiten Brynna ist nur ein Mensch und besitzt keine besonderen Fähigkeiten. Aussehen Das Mädchen hat braune Haare und ebenso strahlende braune Augen. Ihre Figur ist schlank und grazil, fast wie die einer Fee. Persönlichkeit Brynna ist ein schüchternes, zurückhaltendes Mädchen. Und trotz der Warnungen ihrer Großmutter, dem "schönen Volk" nicht zu trauen, geht sie mit Ash in den Wald mit - und muss die Konsequenzen tragen. Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Plötzlich Fee - Frühlingsnacht Charakter